1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay wherein a movable contact spring and a stationary contact spring are inserted by molding into a base block.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electromagnetic relay for an industrial apparatus, an automobile, and the like, a noise generated at a switching of contacts is transmitted to a winding, thereby erroneously operating or destroying electronic circuits connected to the winding. For this purpose, an anti-surging characteristic and an anti-noise characteristic between the winding and contacts are required for an electromagnetic relay.
When fixing contact springs to a base block, a pressure method or an inserting-by-molding method is used. According to the latter method, a thickness of mold can be made smaller than that of the former method, and this helps to reduce the size of the relay. Contrary to this, to improve the anti-surging characteristic and the anti-noise characteristic between the winding and contact springs, a distance between the winding and contact springs must be made larger, which increases the size of the relay. Therefore, in a small sized relay, it is difficult to effectively fix the contact springs to the base block, since the thickness of a mold is small but the distance between the winding and the contact springs must be large.